Microwave ovens are present in nearly every kitchen. Supermarkets now sell a vast assortment of microwaveable food products. However, in many microwaveable products, the heat generated inside the food packaging needs to be handled carefully to prevent injury and improper cooking of the food contained within the microwaveable package.
Prior approaches to solving this problem are insufficient. Some packaging requires the user to cut open a portion of a plastic pouch. Usually this is only at one end of the package, and done simply to prevent a pressure buildup within the plastic pouch. This does not allow proper airflow in many instances, and in some cases can allow food to spill out of the package during cooking or handling. In another approach, a clip is attached to the pouch after it is opened to close the package yet allow the package to vent, but some users will fail to attach the clip properly, and leakage may still occur.
Thus, there still remains a heartfelt need to for a microwaveable food package that incorporates improved venting.